Man Who Can't be Moved
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Singing at the local club, Noah remembers the girl who left, the girl he's waiting for not noticing a figure watching him performance. One-shot!


I do not own anything I am just going on an idea I had based on GLEE and the song THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED by The Script

Summary: As Noah Puckerman performs a song reminding him of the one girl he let get away, an unexpected stranger is in the audience watching. Italics are flash backs

Rating: T

Pairing: Puckleberry

XOXOX

"Now please put your hands together for the one and only, Puck!" He heard the young waitress scream to the customers of **Borderline**, the most popular local bar in New York. He gets to the stage hearing a roar of applause for him. He's been playing here for a couple months now and the crowd seemed to love him.

When the uproar calms down he sits down on the stool in front of the microphone and places his guitar on his lap.

"Hey everyone, I'm Puck and first I'll be singing a song for someone…someone I wish was here right now." He said the last part hesitantly but the crowd silenced none the less just waiting to hear his beautiful voice.

He closes his eyes as he starts to strum on his guitar. As the familiar chords play he finds himself not in the bar, but in their corner. The place he first saw her when they ran into each other in New York. He can see her in her yellow sundress with her hair in curls smiling at him when she realizes he made it outta Lima, just like she knew he would.

God he must have gone to the spot every night…Every night since she left. Most people who see him know he's just waiting to see her again.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**__**  
><strong>__**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**__**  
><strong>__**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**_

_Drunk and disoriented, Puck lays on their bench looking at the night sky. "Rachel, Rachel where are you?" He says over and over. God he missed her so much. How could she do this? How could she leave him alone?_

"_Here ya go buddy, best of luck to ya." He sits up when a suburban looking dude hands him a couple bucks. He stares at him blankly. He would never understand why he's here. _

_No one can understand why he can't seem to move._

_He pulls out her picture from his pocket and stares at the beautiful Jewish American Princess. No he wasn't broke…just broken hearted._

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**_

"_Noah, I don't know when I'll come back. You shouldn't have to wait for me. You should be able to move on." She told him the day she left. _

_She just got offered a role in a movie called __**New Year's**__ and was told she would need to stay in LA for shooting and if they liked her she'd get multiple auditions. He couldn't afford to leave since he still had work and this was her dream and he wasn't letting her pass it up._

_But how can you try to move on from someone you know is the endgame for you?_

_**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do**__**  
><strong>__**How can I move on when I've been in love with you**_

He tells her he'd be waiting in their spot when she comes back. If one day she decides acting isn't enough, or she misses New York, misses **him**, he'd be here. He will never stop waiting for her because she was it for him.

He's been in love with her since he was sixteen years old, those feelings don't just fade away, not if they're true.

He told her she will find him in their spot and that he wasn't moving.

_**Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**__**  
><strong>__**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**__**  
><strong>__**So I'm not moving**_  
><em><span><strong>I'm not moving<strong>_

As he sings the song that describes his life perfectly he almost laughs remembering the time a cop told him he couldn't stay there any longer. They thought he was a bum and threatened to arrest him. When he told them he was waiting from someone. When the cop asked him how long will he be waiting he shocked them by saying.

"A day, months, years."

Because if she changed her mind he made sure this would be the first place she would go.

_**Policeman says son you can't stay here**__**  
><strong>__**I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**__**  
><strong>__**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

Ever since he was a teenager, this crazy midget has haunted his dreams. Some sexual dreams, PG-13 dreams, and hell he even sometimes dreamt about just holding her in his arms and never letting go.

Now all he sees when he closes her eyes is her coming back. Her telling him it was all just a big mistake and she can't be somewhere he isn't; that she loves him just as much as he loves her.

He couldn't ask her to stay, that would make him no better than douchebag Hudson who wanted her to stay in Lima forever.

He loved Rachel with every fiber of his being and knew she was born for just wishes he could be a part of that package._****_

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**__**  
><strong>__**And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

He sings as he remembers bring her to their spot to tell her he was in love with her, he remembers taking her to their bench to surprise her with her favorite Broadway tickets…

He remembers every good memory that he will never let go. He knows one day she'll come back,

He could feel it._****_

_**So I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**_

After she left he got a wave of calls, texts, and visits from Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana, Britt, hell even Quinn and Schue wanted to know how he was holding up.

Everyone was talking about it, and no one would leave him alone at first. They knew he was waiting for her even when he denied it. It took a month for him to convince them all he was okay and that he was happy she was following her dreams.

Eventually they had no choice but to believe his lies. They could see that there was a hole in his heart that only one girl could fix. So they went on with their lives while he stood still._****_

_**People talk about the guy**__**  
><strong>__**Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa**__**  
><strong>__**There are no holes in his shoes**__**  
><strong>__**But a big hole in his world**__**  
><strong>_He could see something like this getting the media's attention. While he was nowhere near famous, most people in New York knew his name. Being a rookie musician slowly making his way up, pining over the love of his life, going to a park bench every day for hours; it was something out of a romance novel.

Maybe if he was lucky she'd see him online or on the news and come back. Maybe then she'd see how she was it for him.

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**__**  
><strong>__**And you'll come running to the corner**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the man who can't be moved**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the man who can't be moved**__**  
><strong>_"Yeah, I'm the man who can't be moved." He thinks somewhat sadly to himself. He looks into the audience and sees the crowd loving him, but he sees a figure just standing there, watching him.

"It couldn't be."_**  
><strong>__**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street**_

She's been in New York for almost two hours now. Immediately she went to their bench hoping he wasn't lying when he said he'd wait for her there. She searched from him until she saw a couple pass and ask her if she was the girl the sweet Mohawked boy was waiting for for so long.

He waited for her! She was quickly got the bar's information from the couple and was lucky to see him just as he started to perform

As she listened to his hauntingly beautiful voice sing a song that hit home on her heart all she could think was, "How stupid was she to leave someone like him behind? To leave the one she knew was it for her?"_****_

_**So I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>_Their eyes lock from the ends of the bar just as the final words left his mouth. He couldn't believe it, was this really happening to him? Was he dreaming again? Fuck she was beautiful._**  
><strong>__**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

He puts his guitar behind his back as the crowd cheers.

"Thanks you guys. Sorry I'm going to have to go on a break for a little but this night is far from over." He promises and runs off the stage.

Right to her.

He's standing in front of her and it takes all his will power not to just kiss her and tie her to the bed so she never leaves his sight. (He stores that thought way for later)

"Rach." He breathes as he runs his fingers through her silky brown tresses.

Before he can say anything else she kisses him. Months of being apart make the kiss desperate and with more passion either of them knew they were capable of.

He could faintly hear the bar cheering again but none of that matter because she's back.

When they break apart she smiles at him teasingly.

"You moved. I went to our spot looking for you." She grins before leaning in to kiss him again.

It didn't matter now, they were together now and neither of them were leaving anytime soon.

"Who's up for some Sweet Caroline!" He yells to the bar wrapping his arms around her while everyone claps.

"Thank you for not moving." She whispers into his chest.

"Never gonna move from you." He replies

I'm the man who can't be moved after all.

THE END!


End file.
